Standing Still
by nakuraxkanra
Summary: Kuroko is an oiran in a famous brothel called Full Bloom. Aomine is the Shogun's nephew and Kuroko's regular client for almost three years. Kagami is Aomine's third cousin who fell in love with Kuroko at first sight. Kuroko coudn't leave Aomine. And yet he wants to stay with Kagami. AoKuro, KagaKuro. AU.
1. Bound

A/N: Hey! Looks like I'm back! Sorry for all those Silver Storm's fans, I couldn't help uploading this first! But don't worry, I'll upload it within this week, ok?

Anyways, **IMPORTANT NOTES ABOUT THIS FIC:** This is in the Edo Era when Tokugawa was the Shogun. Yujo means women of pleasure. Hashi-joro means lower-ranking courtesans. Koshi-joro means higher-ranking courtesans but still below tayu. Tayu means higher-ranking courtesans. Oiran is a first-class prostitute. Like a number one host. Baishun means sellind spring/youth, a word to describe a brothel. Baishunfu means prostitute.

That's about it for now. Onto the fic!

BTW, Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Standing Still  
Chapter I: Bound

Somewhere inside Yoshiwara, Edo's famous yukaku, stood out the hottest brothel, Full Bloom. Where sixty-two of the most beautiful men and women could be found. But amongst those sixty-two, stood out four people whose beauty can never be surpassed.

Momoi Satsuki. An enchanting woman with beautiful long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. She has large breasts that became her number one attraction. She is the only tayū among the other females. She is usually requested eight times a week. Three times more than what the usual yūjo gets.

Midorima Shintarō. A charming man who has a cute tsundere side. He can spot a woman's most pleasured spot in the blink of an eye. He is one of the four kōshi-jōro in Full Bloom. He is usually requested six times a week.

Kise Ryōta. A handsome man who has a bright smile and could be easily mistaken by a model. His hands can make any woman melt with his sexual skill. He is the only tayū among the other males in Full Bloom. He is usually requested four times daily. That's twenty-eight requests in a week… He is also well known by his stamina…

And lastly, the only oiran in Full Bloom and the only one with the shogun's nephew as his regular and gets requested six times daily-

"Tetsuya."

Said male turned his head the sound of his name. He stared at the owner and founder of Full Bloom for a few seconds before he answered. "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"He's here." Akashi spoke a little bit harshly. Even when he has a soft spot for the shorter male, he was still angry at Kuroko who could never deny his rough regular.

Kuroko nodded lightly before answering. "Understood."

Akashi nodded and turned his back to Kuroko. But before he shut the fusuma completely, he glanced at Kuroko from his shoulder and spoke. "It seems that he's in a bad mood today."

Kuroko turned and looked away. He didn't need Akashi's warning and care. He could take care of himself perfectly well. "I see." Was the only reply Akashi received. And with that, he left.

Kuroko sighed and stood up and walked over the porch and sat down on the edge, dangling his legs while looking up at the full moon. The fusuma was slid open again not long after. A hoarse voice greeted Kuroko.

"I'm back…"

Kuroko turned his head towards the dark figure and answered his greeting with his usual monotone and expression. "Welcome back, danna."

The taller slid the fusuma shut with a thud, trapping Kuroko who couldn't do anything but gulped. His face remained deadpanned and only his heart screamed.

The incredibly tall male clad in a dark blue hakama slumped on Kuroko's huge futon. A signal Kuroko knew well.

The small boy stood up from his tranquil place and sat beside the other male who had his head hung low. Kuroko placed his small hand over a large one and asked softly. "Danna?"

But before he could speak another word, his neck was attacked by a pair of cold lips. Leaving bruising marks on his slender neck. Kuroko gasped and groaned at the painful gesture. But made no move to push his assaulter away.

A pair of huge, coarse hands pushed Kuroko down. Making the shorter lay defenceless on his futon. The tanned hands slid the kimono off of Kuroko's shoulders and paused to take a better look at the first class prostitute.

Kuroko's kimono was left dishevelled, leaving his milky legs and thighs bared and spread. An easy access for the regular client. Kuroko's thin, sky blue kimono had slid off his shoulders. Revealing his chest and a pair of cherry blossomed pink nubs that made the dark man swiped his tongue over his own lips.

The smallest's cheeks was tinted with pink hue and his velvet lips were parted as he let out puffs of breath. Panting lightly from the previous assault. His light blue eyes were glazed over from the lustful look his counterpart gave him.

"Tetsu…"

Aomine called out with an aroused voice before looking away. "I… I'm sorry…" Kuroko's eyes softened before wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck and pulled his head down to his chest. "It's alright."

With that permission, Aomine quickly slip the rest of the kimono off of Kuroko's figure and stripped himself before positioning his hardened member in front of Kuroko's twitching entrance. He looked at Kuroko with pleading eyes and pushed in. Sheathing himself perfectly inside the smaller boy in one painful push.

Kuroko clenched his eyes shut and bit on his hands, leaving a blood trail along his soft skin to prevent himself from screaming in pain.

Noticing this, Aomine pulled Kuroko's hands away from his face and pinned them above his head. "Tetsu, I want to see your face." With that as the only warning Kuroko got, Aomine moved with an immediate fast pace. Not even bothering to wait for Kuroko to adjust at the intrusion.

Kuroko's agonized screams were audible even to Akashi who was sweeping outside of the brothel with gritted teeth.

The only thing that Kuroko felt at the moment was pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain. His hands, his head, his neck, and his insides. It burned like There were no pleasure even though Aomine had been hitting Kuroko's prostate unintentionally.

Both of them knew that it wasn't about Kuroko. It was about Aomine and his depressions. He needed to release his tensions or else he'll explode and leave Kuroko. And somehow, Kuroko didn't want that. And the shorter knew the all too well.

Kuroko was bound to Aomine. Kuroko could never be able to leave him and vice versa. They bothe needed each other. And in some sort of a way, they complete each other.

Aomine groaned as he quickly pulled out and poured his seed all over Kuroko. After admiring his work, the taller collapsed on top of Kuroko who just laid there, bathed in semen.

"Tetsu… Tetsu…" Aomine mumbled fondly. Kuroko remained silent and continued to stare at the full moon that seemed to be mocking him by shining brightly over them.

"Tetsu… I love you…" Kuroko's clear eyes welled at the confession and tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Kuroko placed his hand on Aomine head and petted it affectionately.

"I know." Kuroko answered with his usual monotone. He knew. He knew how much Aomine loved him. He knew how much Aomine needed him.

Nevertheless, he couldn't return them.

"I love you…"

Kuroko closed his eyes as he answered.

"I'm sorry…"

No matter how much Kuroko liked Aomine, he could never be able to love the man. As his heart had already been frozen long time ago. But he also couldn't leave him. Because Kuroko needed him. He needed to feel Aomine's presence.

Because he was shackled to this man by an invisible chain called 'fate'.

Chapter I: Bound -END-

* * *

So yeah, I've been obsessed with this anime lately that I couldn't help had an idea for a fic. Although truthfully, I don't really know who's my OTP in this anime. I love all of them paired up with Kuroko! But my main pairing is Aomine x Kuroko and Kagami x Kuroko. So expect more fics with either these two pairings. Or both. Hehe...

Anyways, review, my lovely humans! Wait, this isn't a durarara fic... Sorry got confused... You have to review, anyway! MUAHAHAHA!


	2. Fated Encounter

Iuvenor : OMG, SERIOUSLY? Well, I just read the wiki... So I didn't know... Oh well. Just ignore it XD

xxxKaixxx : Actually, I already had two endings for this fic. The first one being KagaKuro and the second one is AoKuro (since i love both of the pairings so much!) I had first intent to let the readers vote for which ending, but my niece said that it was a bad idea so I just went with the flow and made this KagaKuro instead. But if any of you want to vote, I'll open up the suggestion so let me know, okay? :)

To the other reviewers : Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews~! I love you all~!

* * *

Standing Still  
Chapter II:

I opened my eyes but it seemed the same as when I closed them because of the pitch black darkness surrounding me. "Where… Am I?" I tried to sat up but my head collided with something hard.

Rubbing my head, I suddenly felt breathless. It was nauseating. I was suffocating.

It was as if I was being buried alive.

The realization made my whole tremble.

"No…"

Please…

"Let me out…"

Somebody…

"Please…"

_Help me…_

"Kuroko…"

Opening my eyes which I closed from suffocating, I looked up at the spot I bumped my head to see a light shining brightly.

"Kuroko…"

The voice called out to me again. An unfamiliar male's voice. It was deep. But not as deep as danna's voice.

Nevertheless, the thought of who he is or how he got here completely blew out of mind as the only thing that I thought was that I was saved.

A hand suddenly appeared out of the light. A large, slight tanned hand. I took it without hesitation and let myself get pulled into his toned chest.

His touch.

His voice.

Everything was so…

Gentle…

I looked up to my saviour and my mouth moved on his own.

"Ka-"

* * *

Kuroko gasped as his eyes flew open. He panted as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"Tetsuya? Are you awake?"

Akashi called behind the fusuma. Kuroko sat up, about to answer when he suddenly had a coughing fit.

"Tetsuya? Are you alright in there?"

Kuroko couldn't get anything out of his mouth. Beads of tears formed at the corner of his eyes as his throat burnt.

"I'm coming in."

Akashi warned as he slid the fusuma open. His eyes instantly went wide at the sight of Kuroko coughing and wheezing. "Tetsuya!" He yelled as he dashed to Kuroko's side and patted his back,

"What's wrong? Akashi asked. Panic and worry taking over his usual composed figure. Kuroko shook his head as he clenched his throat and continued coughing. The red head placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead and winced at the heat radiating from Kuroko's porcelain skin.

"You're burning up!" Akashi exclaimed as he quickly slid his hands under Kuroko's back and knees and rushed inside a room in the brothel for special case. The owner of the brothel gently laid Kuroko on a futon inside the room.

The entrance was slid open and Kise stepped inside with his usual grin. "Good morning, owner, Kurokocchi!" Unfortunately he was greeted by silent. "Eh~? Nobody's here?" Kise pouted until Akashi's voice reached his ears. "Kise! Bring me a bucket of water and a napkin! Now!" Without asking any question, Kise quickly went behind the brothel and scooped up some water.

Kise returned to Akashi with his requirements. He was shocked when he saw Kuroko laying on the futon with furrowed eyebrows, panting and gasping. His face was flushed and beads of sweat formed on his temple.

"What… Happened?" Kise asked. He had trouble seeing his precious friend in pain like he did now. "Fever. A terrible one." Akashi explained as he dipped the napkin inside the bucket and twists it before placing it over Kuroko's forehead carefully.

Kise frowned when he recalled Kuroko's pained screams two days ago. "Before you said anything, this isn't Aomine-dono's fault. Not that I'm trying to defend him." Akashi suddenly spoke as if he just read Kise's mind.

Kise gaped. "Then what could have caused Kurokocchi to suddenly have a fever?" Akashi tucked his finger under his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, Tetsuya had never been the healthiest in the first place. So I can't really tell."

Kise nodded and softened his gaze at Kuroko. He cupped the smallest of the three's cheek in his hand and whispered softly. "Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko woke up to a ceiling he was familiar with. He sighed and sat up. Wincing when he felt his head throbbing. "What… Time is it?" He glanced upon the window and immediately stood up.

"Oh, no. It's already afternoon. Danna would be here any time now." Kuroko muttered as he took a step forward. His head suddenly took a turn and he had to hold onto the wall as a support.

"I have to… Get ready…" Kuroko mumbled. His stone face remained plastered even when his head felt like it could fall off. But just when he was about to slid the fusuma open, Kise had slid it open first.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! You can't move yet! You still have a fever!" Kuroko ignored Kise's scolding and continued staggering towards the hallway. "I can't… I have to… See him…"

Kuroko's vision was blurry now. He was panting with a flushed face. But his will was strong. It didn't break when he was little and it won't be broken now. Especially now.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise chased after the staggering male. Confused to why he was so determined to return to his room.

Kuroko was hot. He couldn't even see which is left and which is right. But he knew he was close now. "Almost… There…" Kuroko murmured the last time before he fell forward.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled. Unable to stop Kuroko's fall in time.

The young male felt light-headed. As if he had surrendered. It was the same feeling he had five years ago.

The depression of giving up. The grief of losing the ones you loved.

The images were replaying in his mind again and all Kuroko could do was to give into his monstrosity nightmare that is his past.

But all demoralizing thoughts vanished from his brain when he felt his head colliding with soft fabric covering something warm and toned.

* * *

"Ah, Taiga-dono! Welcome home!" The said male just grunted as an answer. "Is anybody home?" Kagami asked as he placed his luggage in his room. The old maid shook his head. "The Shougun and his wife went out to a meeting and Daiki-dono just went out."

Kagami nodded. "Then I'll take a stroll by myself while they're gone." "But, Taiga-dono! Won't you have a meal first? You must be hungry after your long journey?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but I need to see a friend." Kyouko smiled and nodded. "I see. It's good that you have someone to look forward meeting with" Kagami's heart warmed up upon seeing his old nanny's gentle smile. It reminded him of his childhood.

"Well, I'll be going now." The old woman with a bun nodded and waved. Her smile never once left her wrinkled face.

"They grow up so fast…"

* * *

"This sucks." Kagami groaned as he walked inside the famous red light district in Edo. "Why the hell does that bastard have to work in a place like this?" The red-head complained as he continued to walk through the shops with men and women clinging and groping him to invite him inside their shop.

After a dreadful hour of sexual harassment, Kagami finally arrived at his destination. The hottest brothel in Japan, 'Full Bloom'.

After a quick inhale and exhale, the tall male stepped inside.

"Welcome to Full Bloom. May I help you?" Akashi greeted with a professional smile. "Ah, yes. Can I see Kise Ryota… Please?"

Akashi blinked. Never in his life had a male asked for Kise instead of Kuroko. "I apologize, sir. But Kise Ryota doesn't take requests from males. If you like though, there are other males of ours that-"

Kagami spluttered and blushed. "What? No! That's not what I meant! I only wanted to talk to him! We were friends in high school." Akashi blinked again. "Oh, I apologize, Mr-?" The shorter red-head trailed off, silently asking for Kagami's name.

Noticing this, Kagami answered. "Kagami. Kagami Taiga." Akashi nodded. "Yes. I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding, Kagami-dono. Right this way, please."

Akashi steeped out of the counter and led Kagami towards the hallway of all the prostitutes' room. He was about to ask Kagami about Kise's school life when the said male's voice boomed in their ears.

"Kurokocchi!"

Akashi went alarmed when Kise's panicked tone called out for Kuroko. "I'm sorry, sir. But I have to get someone here, first. It's urgent. If you could wait just a moment-" Kagami nodded. "Yeah, sure." Akashi bowed before dashing outside. He needed to find him before it's too late.

Meanwhile, Kagami just stood there, leaning his back on the wall behind him until he heard soft panting from his right shoulder. He turned to see a small boy clad in a dishevelled white yukata walking towards him slowly with the wall supporting his sides.

Kagami blushed when he saw a pair of fair-skinned, soft-looking legs uncovered by the one-piece clothing. Kagami guessed that the boy was one of the prostitutes in there and shrugged.

Kagami heard the boy murmured before he suddenly fell forward. The tall male's eyes widened as he heard Kise yelled a name and time slowed down. But with his lightning reflex, he managed to break the boy's fall by letting his head fell on his chest.

The taller could feel how hot the small boy's skin was even with the clothes. 'A fever?' His breath hitched when the pale boy looked up to him and met his eyes with Kagami's.

Flushed cheeks, small pink lips parted as he pants and his clear blue eyes were glossy from the heat.

Kagami's heart started pounding madly as if it could leaped out of his chest and give the boy a hug and a kiss. He didn't know why but he was blushing furiously and his stomach felt incredibly warm.

He felt…

Complete…

But the boy suddenly closed his enchanting eyes and passed out. Kagami wrapped his arms around the boy's middle back on instinct, preventing him from falling.

Kagami's eyes softened. The small boy fitted so perfectly in his arms that he couldn't help but to pet his counterpart's soft blue hair.

"Kagamicchi?"

Kise's confused voice snapped Kagami out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, hey."

The blond brightened at the sight of his old friend but his expression reverted back to worry and panic when his eyes landed on Kuroko's unconscious form.

"Waaaaahhhh! K-Kurokocchi! W-what should we do? Kurokocchi is-! Kurokocchi is-!" Kise's flailing stopped when Akashi hand chopped his head. Effectively gaining both of the male's attention before their gaze went to the huge male with a dango stick in his mouth.

"Calm down. I brought a doctor with me." Both Kagami and Kise sighed in relief. "I apologize for the trouble, Kagami-dono. But may I ask for you to carry that boy to his room?" Kagami nodded and hooked his arms behind Kuroko's back and knees before following Akashi and the tall man.

After laying the fair-skinned boy on the futon, the three of them left the room to let the doctor examined Kuroko.

Ten minutes of intense silence passed before the doctor came out. Kise and Kagami rushed inside Kuroko's room while Akashi stayed behind to talk to the doctor. They both looked relief when Kuroko had already been sitting on his futon, drinking tea.

Noticing the stare, Kuroko turned and instantly felt a pair of arms hugged his small body. "Waaahhh~! Kurokocchi~! I was so worried~!" Kuroko patted the blonde's back to calm him down. "I am sorry to have worried you, Kise-kun."

Kise shook his head and flashed Kuroko his goofy grin. "It's okay. I'm glad that Kurokocchi is alright." Kuroko nodded before turning his gaze at the new guest.

"Ah, this is Kagamicchi! We've been friends ever since middle school! He was the one who caught you when you were about to fall head first and carried you to your room!" Kagami averted his eyes from Kuroko and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish blush.

"I see. Thank you, Kagami-dono." Kagami blushed even harder and dashed outside before he did something stupid. He leaned his back on the wall beside the fusuma and covered his mouth with his palm to hide his grin.

'Damn. Even his voice is warm…'

"Thank you very much, Murasakibara-sensei. Please be careful on your way back." Kagami turned to Akashi who was currently bowing and walked towards the owner. "Is that guy gonna be alright?" Akashi glanced at Kagami and nodded. "Yes. He's just having a very hot fever. He'll be alright in a few days' time."

"I see." Akashi turned around and met his eyes with Kagami's before bowing ninety degrees. "Kagami-dono, I am truly grateful for your assistance. Is there anything that I can do for you in return?" Kagami shook his head. " No, it's alright. You don't have to-" The taller paused as the image of the boy's face earlier popped into his brain.

"On second thought, that boy earlier… What's his name?" Akashi blinked twice before answering. "His name is Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kagami nodded and walked to the main entrance slash exit of Full Bloom. "Tell Kuroko that I'll be coming here to see him again." Akashi bowed. "Understood. I will inform Tetsuya to expect you from now on." With that, Kagami left.

A moment after that Kise left Kuroko's room and went to Akashi. "Eh? Where did Kagamicchi go?" "He left a second ago."

Widening his eyes in disbelief, he turned his whole body towards Akashi. "Eh~? I thought he came here to see me? How mean~!"

Nevertheless, Kise's whining was abruptly stopped when Akahi sent him a glare.

"That Kagami guy… Just who exactly is he?" Kise smiled at the owner's interest. "Kagami Taiga. He just returned here from Hokkaido and he's related to the Shogun."

Akashi's eyes widened at that statement. "Wait, he's related to the Shogun?" Kise nodded. "Then… He is also related to Aomine-dono?" Kise nodded again.

"Kagamicchi is Aominecchi's third cousin."

Akashi nodded even in shocked state. "I see. Does Tetsuya know about this?" Kise pondered over the question for a while. "I don't think so. I've never talked about Kagamicchi to Kurokocchi before." "Good. Make sure that Tetsuya doesn't know about Kagami-dono's relation to Aomine-dono."

The tall blond playfully saluted Akashi. "Understood!" And marched to his room.

Akashi also went to his own room after visiting Kuroko's. Left alone in his room, Akashi approached his shogi board. He moved a piece towards the two pieces he had moved years ago. Parallel to the second piece but behind the first one. The red-head's lips curled upwards into a smirk.

"Looks like this has finally turned out to be interesting."

Chapter II : Fated Encouter –END-

* * *

Please review as your wonderful reviews are what inspires me to write~

For any question, info or updates on my fics, please refer to my tumblr - fujoshi - kanojo . tumblr (please remove the spaces or if the link doesn't work, please go to my pfrofile and click on the link). Thank you and a have a nice day :)


	3. Dream Come True

OMG! Finally my exam are over! Hooray! Independence day for me! (and my fellow classmates) LOL, so as I've promised, here's an update! BTW, I've heard the duet series and it was soooo cute~! Especially the Kise x Kuroko's Time machine ga nakunatte! Soo effing adorable~! And the KagaKuro was soo sweet~! I can't wait for the AoKuro one to come out!

* * *

Standing Still  
Chapter III : Dream Come True

The birds outside chirped so merrily and happily that it's almost surreal how negative the atmosphere is inside a certain male's room.

Kagami groaned as he blinked his panda eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy that he almost didn't want to open them forever. Nevertheless, he still kept them open because even if he did close his eyes, he would just wind up imagining Kuroko panting with a flushed face under him, yelling his name with his sweet voice-

"Oi, Kagami! Breakfast's ready!" Aomine's voice boomed in his ears and he had to groan again to make them stop ringing. "Got it…"

Kagami rubbed his face with his palm vigorously. Trying not to look like he hadn't had a single sleep for the past few days. After washing and changing into a black hakama, he went outside of his room to the dining hall.

It was to no avail as the bags under his eyes betrayed him.

"Oh, dear! Taiga, what on earth happened to your eyes?!" Kagami faked a smile. "Nothing, aunty. I'm just a little bit tired." The middle aged woman nodded and smiled. Making the fairly visible wrinkles gather around her cheeks.

"I see. Oh, now that I think about it, Daiki-kun?" Said male turned his head from his meal at hearing his name. "Yeah?" "You don't have anything in plan today, right?" Aomine thought for a while before answering. "No. But I have a date at two."

The woman in the red kimono smiled. "Then you wouldn't have a problem taking Taiga on a walk through Edo, right?" Both Aomine and Kagami sputtered in synch. "What?! Why me?!" Aomine complained. "Yeah, why him?!" Kagami agreed. They both sent a glare towards each other.

"You two were so close before so I thought you wouldn't have a problem with it." Kagami and Aomine both turned their heads at the brunette and yelled in perfect synch. "That was when we were five!"

"Ara. See? You guys are so much alike!" Sayaka actually squealed resulting for the two males to groan. "Anyway, I can't go. I have to be somewhere after this." Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Is it important?"

Kagami stuttered as he answered. "I… I'm m-meeting with s-someone…" The woman with the heavy make-up brightened up. "Oohh! Is it someone special?" Kagami's face reddened almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"Hoh~? This is a surprise. Never thought you'd be good at handling women." Kagami glared at the tanned male and stood up before leaving the manor after saying his excuse.

Sayaka smacked the back of Aomine's head right after Kagami stepped outside of the manor. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Daiki-kun! You shouldn't tease your cousin like that!" Aomine turned and mumbled "Third cousin…"

"What was that?" The brunette asked with a venomously tone and sinister smile. Aomine gulped nervously. "N-nothing! I just thought how beautiful you look today!" The woman's smile reverted to normal. "That's what I thought you said."

The tanned teen sighed, 'Sheesh, and I thought Satsuki was the only woman who's a pain in the ass…' Aomine glanced at the old clock with his fist tucked under his chin. 'Aa~ahh… Can't time go any faster?' With another sigh, Aomine shoved his face inside his crossed arms. 'Tetsu…'

* * *

Kagami swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He was starting to have second thoughts as he stood at the front entrance of Full Bloom. Completely frozen. But just when he was about to turned his heel and walked away, a voice greeted him.

"Are you coming in or what?"

Kagami turned to see a male around his age with almost the same height as him. The other male had a mop of green hair and a pair of glasses. Seeing as Kagami still hadn't answered him yet, Midorima repeated his question.

"So are you coming in or not?"

The red-head nodded dumbly and grunted a "Yeah" before entering with Midorima by his left side.

"Welcome to Full Bloom. May I- Ah, Kagami-dono! I've been expecting you!" Akashi greeted while Kagami tried to hide his obvious blush. "Right this way, please." Akashi stepped out of the counter and led Kagami to Kuroko's chamber.

"Tetsuya is inside this room." Kagami nodded and Akashi bowed before leaving Kagami alone. The tall male gulped. And with the determination of not wanting to chicken out at the last minute, he slid the fusuma open and steeped inside before sliding it close again with a small 'thud'.

"E-excuse me. It's K-Kagami."

Kagami called out but Kuroko was nowhere to be found. That is, until he spotted the said male sitting on the porch, leaning his back against the fusuma to the backyard. Finally noticing the stare, Kuroko turned his head at Kagami's direction.

"Hello."

Kagami's face reddened and he stuttered. "Y-yeah. Hi." Kagami cursed at himself. 'That was so uncool!' Kuroko stood up from his sitting position and walked slowly towards Kagami. Making the red-head even more anxious when Kuroko paused a feet away from the taller male.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other in the eyes. Until the bluenette broke the silence by untying the obi of his white decorated by small light blue flowers kimono and slid it off his body. Letting the piece of clothing pooled at his feet.

Kagami sputtered as another shade of red took over his face when Kuroko, the centre of his lust, stood in front of him in his naked glory. With no undergarments what-so-ever covering his lower region.

"Kagami-dono, is this your first time?" Kuroko asked with a straight face. Kagami looked away. "Y-yeah… It is…" The smaller nodded before pulling Kagami with him and pushed the taller as a signal to sit on the futon.

"It's alright. I'll help you lead." Kagami was about to ask what did the bluenette mean when the said male suddenly pulled Kagami's fundoshi off. Exposing him completely. "W-wai-!"

Kagami's dreaded cry was ignored by Kuroko as the Oiran wrapped his small hand firmly around Kagami's limp member before stroking it in a slow and sensual pace. Kagami closed his crimson eyes as he focused on the cold hand around his hardening member. The smaller took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Kagami's hand with his free one.

Opening his eyes at the sudden contact and a strange wet feeling, Kagami's member instantly erected at the sight before him. Kuroko had his eyes closed as he licked and sucked on Kagami's fingers while still working on the larger male's penis with his other hand.

Small moans escaped Kuroko's lips as he felt Kagami's fingers sliding and wriggling in his small mouth. After confirming that the digits were thoroughly wet, Kuroko slid the fingers out of his mouth with a lewd 'pop' before leading Kagami's hand towards his rear.

Kagami gaped as he blushed furiously when he felt his slicked fingers slide between Kuroko's plump cheeks. "K-Kuroko, wait!" Said male opened his glazing light blue eyes and parted swollen lips. His pale cheeks were flushed as he felt his twitching entrance being teased. "Prepare me…"

The taller gulped as he slowly and gently dipped a lubricated digit into the hot orifice. Blushing as he felt his finger being swallowed deeper and deeper. Kuroko moaned softly at the intrusion. His lust-filled voice shooting straight to Kagami's groin. Panting slightly, Kuroko leaned his face between Kagami's legs. "Wha! W-wait! S-sto-!"

Kagami's plea was left unheard as Kuroko kissed the tip of Kagami's hardened member and slowly licked the shaft while kneading the taller's balls before suckling on the pink tip and stroking from the base to the top with a high speed.

Kuroko glanced upwards to Kagami while working on the taller male's lower region. The light blue haired boy placed his hand over Kagami's and pressed another finger towards his entrance. "Nnn… Fuuhh…"

Kagami looked down to see that Kuroko had managed to swallow two fingers without a hint of pain expressed on his face. Noticing the stare, Kuroko moved his hips back and thrusts Kagami's fingers in and out of himself.

Gulping for the hundredth times, Kagami tried to move the fingers himself. Pressing deeper and deeper until a soft yelp was heard below him.

Kuroko was panting harshly now. The sensation of Kagami's rough fingers rubbing and teasing a particular sensitive bundle inside him was too much.

Refusing to give into the pleasure completely, Kuroko quickly took Kagami's large penis in his mouth and sucked, making the said male gasped at the sudden pleasure. The smaller of the two bobbed his head expertly while sucking and licking on the enlarged organ, trying his best not to gag and not focusing on the fingers moving and scissoring inside him.

Once Kuroko felt that the both of them were ready, he released Kagami's hard dick, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting from the pink tip to his swollen velvet lips. Catching on Kuroko's unheard signal, Kagami slowly pulled his wet fingers out of Kuroko's stretched hole. The petite male then straddled on his counter part's laps and positioned his twitching hole over the fully-hard penis.

Kuroko was about to lowered himself when a pair of large hands grabbed his arms. Kuroko looked at Kagami questioningly, already impatient from his on hold pleasure.

"Let me… Do it…" Kagami spoke with his head turned at the side. It took a moment for Kuroko to register what Kagami had meant before he answered "Okay" and laid on the futon with his legs wide open. Inviting Kagami who merely swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before kneeling between Kuroko's spread legs.

The tallest held his twitching member over the winking entrance and pressed. Slowly pushing himself into the tight hole while swallowing the moans and pants produced by the male underneath him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside Kuroko, Kagami closed his burning red eyes and breathed. Relishing the wet heat engulfing his penis. He had dreamt of this. Kuroko's warmth, the pleasure of being inside him and the sweet, soft moans escaping from Kuroko's puffy lips.

Kagami had been in love with Kuroko ever since the two met a week ago. Constantly dreaming about embracing the smaller male. And now that his dream had come true, all Kagami could feel right now is pure bliss.

Kuroko closed his light blue eyes and tried to relax. Kagami was big. In fact, a couple of inches bigger than Aomine's. He was huge. Kuroko could feel himself being stretched by Kagami's engorged penis.

In spite that, Kuroko didn't feel any pain. It felt good. For the first time in a long while, Kuroko could feel his orgasm slowly build up this fast as Kagami moved his hips and thrusts himself in and out of Kuroko.

Kuroko had never expected Kagami to be so… Gentle. The taller was so careful not to hurt his counterpart that Kuroko felt… Touched. No one had ever treated Kuroko this way. Not even his precious danna. But Aomine was a special case.

Beads of crystal tears welled at the corner of Kuroko's eyes as unnatural feelings that he couldn't describe accumulated in his heart.

Kuroko lifted his hands and wrapped his arms over Kagami's neck before moaning loudly when he felt the tip of Kagami's member rubbed his prostate.

Panicked, Kagami pulled away from Kuroko's hold and looked at Kuroko with wide eyes. "Did… Did I hurt you?' The welling tears streamed freely now as Kuroko was no longer able to contain the unknown feeling.

Kuroko shook his head before hugging Kagami's neck again and whispered in his ear. "Don't stop… It feels good…" That was all it took for Kagami to release his inner beast and picked up the pace. Hitting the sensitive spot inside Kuroko with every hard thrusts.

"Ngh-AH! K-Kagami-dono!" Said male frowned. "Hey… How old are you?" Kuroko arched an eyebrow at the unfitting question but answered anyway. "I'm-Haahh! Ni-nine-mm-teen… Ahn!"

Kagami grinned at the stuttered mixed with loud moans answer. "We're the same age. So drop the 'dono'. It pisses me off." Kuroko looked at Kagami through dilated, glazed eyes. "Y-yes… I-Nngh… Understand-Fuhh! Ka-nyah! Kagami-kun!" The taller smiled fondly at the new suffix and kissed Kuroko's forehead before moving at a furious speed. Unable to control his upcoming orgasm any longer.

A few more direct hit to Kuroko's prostate made him arched his back and hung his jaw open in a silent scream as strings of white spluttered on top of his torso and face. The impact made Kuroko accidentally tightened his hold on Kagami's member. Making the friction even more delicious until Kagami pulled out swiftly and came on top of the petite male. Drenching Kuroko in cum and semen.

Kagami collapsed on the futon beside Kuroko. Rough pants echoed inside the room as both of the males try to regain their breath.

Kagami was the first to recover. He propped himself on his shoulder and stared at Kuroko's painted figure. His chest was rising up and down in a soft, comfortable rhythm. His eyes were closed as he basked in the afterglow and his velvet lips were parted as they released puffs of breath.

It was sight to behold. Even with the unholy and dirty white substance covering most of Kuroko's small body, he was still beautiful. A sudden urge to kiss those said velvet lips filled Kagami's brain. But he shook the idea away as kissing a non-lover especially a prostitute was forbidden here in Edo.

A taboo.

A sin.

Kagami knew that.

And yet, Kagami wondered why he couldn't tear his eyes away from those alluring lips.

"Nngh…"

Kagami's thoughts were snapped when he heard the other male's groan.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?" Kuroko stared half-lidded at Kagami before shaking his head lightly. "I see. Is your body okay?" Again, Kuroko stared half-lidded at Kagami before nodding lightly. "Well, then. I guess I better get going now."

Kagami stood up and fixed his hakama but before he could even stepped forward, a small pale hand grabbed his arm. "Wait. Your name…" The taller didn't dare to look back as he answered. "Taiga. Kagami Taiga." With that, he left the room with a burning blush.

"Kagami-dono, you finally came out! I was starting to think that you wanted to stay here with Tetsuya!" Akashi exclaimed when he saw Kagami walking towards the entrance. "Yeah, uuhh… Can I… Come again?" Akashi smirked inwardly.

"Yes, that would be lovely!"

Kagami smiled and left the brothel.

* * *

"Kagami… Taiga…" Kuroko muttered softly as he wiped his body with a wet cloth. 'He was the one who helped me a week ago right?' The pale boy dipped the cloth inside the pail again before repeating the process.

"Kuroko." Said male turned his attention towards the voice and saw Midorima approaching him. "I brought your kimono." The shorter nodded before thanking the other male.

Midorima placed the set of clothing beside the bathing male. "I heard that your previous client is also a noble." Kuroko paused his wiping and nodded before continuing.

The green male knitted his eyebrows together and fixed his glasses with his middle finger. "As expected of the Oiran. You have two of the richest men dancing at the palm of your hands."

Kuroko paused again. But before he could even say a word, Midorima had already left him. Leaving the words he just said hanging in the cold air.

* * *

Kuroko sighed after finishing putting on the new piece of clothing. He looked at the old clock before the fusuma slid open with a soft thud. Kuroko turned his attention at the guest with wide blinking eyes before a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Welcome home, danna."

Aomine grinned cheekily at the rare sight before him before answering.

"I'm home, Tetsu."

A sweet, innocent greeting exchange that hid a thousand pain.

Chapter III : Dream Come True -END-


	4. The Melancholy of a Boy

Oh, I'm sorry for the slight late update, I was fighting my writer's block OTL here, have some aomine centric chapter! kinda?

* * *

Standing Still  
Chapter IV : The Melancholy of The Boy Who Was Once Loved

Small pale hands wrapped around a seashell the size of his palm. With a soft smile and an endearing expression, Kuroko ran his thumb over the hard and spiky surface. His small smile widened a bit at the familiar texture.

Hesitantly, Kuroko brought the seashell close to his ear and sealed his soft blue eyes as echoes boomed in his ear. The echoes were similar to the sounds of winds gushing and waves hitting.

A content sigh escaped Kuroko's lips as he felt himself getting lost in the soundtrack. With the gentle breeze running through his baby blue hair, Kuroko truly felt like he was at the beach, enjoying the rays of sunlight on his pale skin and the view of the vast blue ocean.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Aomine's voice calling his name before turning his head towards the said young adult. His face no longer held the blissed expression he had a couple of seconds ago.

"Danna, I thought you have left." It wasn't really bizarre for Aomine staying the night in the brothel with Kuroko. But it felt odd because he hasn't been doing that since they were sixteen.

Aomine shrugged as he made his way towards Kuroko and sat beside him on the porch.

"Don't feel like going home yet." Kuroko was hit by a sense of déjà vu. It has been a long time since he heard those words coming from his opposite.

Kuroko lowered his gaze back at the cream mixed with white and light brown seashell in his hands before muttering a soft "I see."

Aomine followed Kuroko's gaze before widening his eyes.

"You still have that?"

Kuroko turned his attention back to Aomine and looked at the taller teen with a questioning look.

"Of course I still do. You gave it to me as a present remember?"

Aomine gaped comically before turning his head away to hide a blooming blush, which Kuroko failed to notice due to his rather dark skin tone.

"Y-yeah, I remember."

Kuroko looked back at the seashell with the same endearing expression he had before which went unnoticed by the blushing tanned male.

"Yes. This is my most precious thing in the world."

The blush on Aomine's cheeks darkened as he hung his head low and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kuroko noticed the anxious gesture and asked if the taller was okay.

Aomine nodded before taking a peek towards Kuroko who just tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and huge blinking eyes. The taller male gulped before letting out a frustrated growl and dropped his head on Kuroko's lap. If it weren't for the smaller male's quick reflex, Aomine would have to walk around Edo with a seashell spiked on his head.

"I… Never thought you still had it with you…"

The tanned male muttered as he closed his azure orbs and focused on the comforting sensation of Kuroko's slender fingers brushing through his hair.

"Yes." Was the only answer came from the smaller boy.

As Kuroko continued the affectionate motion, flashbacks of the day he had received the gift from Aomine played in his mind.

* * *

-Seven years before-

"Tetsu."

Said boy revert his gaze towards his tanned friend who had both of his hands behind his back.

"Yes?"

Aomine gave a sheepish grin before he spoke.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the sudden order before closing his eyes and held out both of his hands. The smaller let out a soft gasp as his hands came in contact with something rough and spiky before cracking an eye open to peek at the inanimate object.

Sky blue eyes enlarged at the sight of a sandy seashell twice the size of his palm. Kuroko looked upwards at Aomine with the same stunned countenance.

The latter looked away while scratching his reddened cheek with his forefinger before explaining.

"I-I know that you wanted to go to the beach and see the ocean. But since you can't go out, I thought I'd give that to you. I found it buried in the sand on shore."

Aomine looked back towards Kuroko and softened his gaze at the curious expression plastered on Kuroko's face. The tall boy approached Kuroko and took the seashell from his counterpart's soft hands before placing it gently on Kuroko's ear.

"They say that if you pay close attention you can hear the sound of the waves on the beach."

Kuroko gave Aomine a sceptical look before hiding his soft blue orbs under pale eyelids and listened. True to the tanned boy's words, the sound of waves hitting the surface became audible to Kuroko's ear when he listened carefully.

The small boy's already huge eyes widened at the sound hitting his ear before looking up at Aomine with gaping appearance, resulting the latter to chuckle warmly at the adorable sight and pinched the pale boy's cheek. Cupping Kuroko's soft cheeks, Aomine gazed at the boy's face with a loving smile adorning his lips.

"Since I couldn't bring you outside to see the ocean, I thought I'd bring the ocean to you instead."

Small hands grasped Aomine's bigger ones which was cupping his now flushed cheeks. Kuroko's sky blue eyes were welling with crystal tears as he felt his heart was touched by his friend's thoughtful present.

A gentle smile slowly formed on Kuroko's lips, an overwhelming expression replacing his usual blank appearance.

Aomine was stunned at the rare sight. A blush taking over his tanned cheeks as he thought how radiant Kuroko was right now.

He didn't know whether he was entranced by Kuroko's enchanting appearance or that he was caught up with the calming atmosphere, it was probably the latter, or it could've been the former, but what Aomine did know was that the moment he pulled Kuroko by the boy's head and neck towards his chest and tucked those soft blue locks under his chin, Aomine felt complete.

It felt amazing how the petite boy fitted just fine in his arms and how sparks fly when those small hands returned his embrace by hugging him back.

Aomine tightened his hold and leaned in until his breath was ghosting on Kuroko's ear, the latter shuddered at the feeling but snuggled against the warm skin anyway.

"Tetsu, I-"

* * *

-Present-

"Tetsu? What's wrong? You look like you were spacing out."

Kuroko's train of thoughts froze when he felt the back of Aomine's fingers brushing his cheek with a troubled countenance.

The pale boy shook his head lightly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past."

Aomine quickly scowled upon hearing the word 'past' before sitting up straight from the comfort of Kuroko's lap.

"I told you to stop thinking about the past."

Kuroko was silent before he spoke with a reassuring voice.

"I'm fine, danna. I don't care for the past anymore. As you have once said before, what has happened has already happened, and that it will never change no matter how much time I think about it."

The taller man smiled smugly before making himself comfortable again on Kuroko's lap.

"Say, Tetsu."

"Hm?"

"I heard that you got another regular recently."

Kuroko's fingers paused from his earlier ministration on Aomine's dark blue hair before he hesitantly answered with a much softer voice.

"Yes. He had made a promise with Akashi-kun to see me again"

Aomine hummed in half interest. "So is he only seeing you to chat with you or-?"

Kuroko snorted softly before raising an eyebrow. "Why would somebody pay 7,950,000* yen just to have a chat with me?"

Aomine shrugged before turning his head away towards the small garden at the backyard.

"Tetsu, did you plant those?"

Kuroko briefly looked at where Aomine was looking before answering "Yes."

The tanned male closed his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy from Kuroko's gentle service. "You shouldn't go out in the sun too much. It's not… Good… For you..."

Kuroko smiled fondly upon noticing Aomine's drooping eyes. "Well it gets boring when I don't have anything to do here."

Aomine slowly drifted to sleep as Kuroko's soft voice served as a lullaby to his ears.

* * *

The wooden entrance slid open loudly as a tall male entered with a loud yawn accompanied by a grumble of "Man, I'm hungry."

Aomine walked down the hallway with his shoulders slumped, as if he was carrying a heavy weight, the soft thuds of his socks covered feet hitting the wooden floor followed his every step.

"Ah, Daiki-kun. I thought you were Taiga."

Sayaka greeted when Aomine appeared inside a dimly lit room.

"Hah? He's still out?"

Aomine's expression darkened before sighing when the older woman nod and leaned his side on the door frame and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hasn't he been going out too much lately? Is his woman that great in bed?" The tanned male asked nonchalantly.

"Daiki-kun!" Sayaka yelled at the offensive words her adopted nephew just said.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Aomine shrugged as he spoke.

Sayaka sighed and looked away.

"You shouldn't judge others that easily. Besides, you're not that different from him aren't you? I've heard that you've been hanging around in that famous brothel ever since it first opened."

'Well technically I've been hanging around there even before it turned into a brothel.'

Aomine added silently.

It wasn't his fault that the only way he could meet with Tetsu was through that brothel now was it. If Tetsu didn't work there, he wouldn't even think about going through the red light district.

Of course, in the past, Aomine had often tried to convince Kuroko not to work in the brothel. Nonetheless, the small boy's excuse would always win their argument.

_"I don't have any other place to stay."_

Aomine's expression turned grim as the past briefly flashed inside his head. Shaking the ancient history away from his mind, he turned his heel and head to his bedroom without even sparing a glance towards his aunt.

Flopping on his folded futon, Aomine let out a sigh as he reminisce the blissful days he and Tetsu had together before it all went downhill.

Before he took Tetsu away from his old house.

Before he had saved Tetsu from the small boy's tormentor.

Sighing, a small smile formed on Aomine's lips as he felt himself drifted to sleep. The image of Kuroko's radiant smile flashed in his head.

The last thing he heard was Kagami's loud "I'm home!" Before everything went blank.

Chapter IV : The Melancholy of The Boy Who Was Once Loved -END-

* * *

thank you so much for reading this! and please review as your reviews are the ones that will give me inspiration to write faster!


	5. author's note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories as of lately. But since my pet, sugar gliders died last month, I haven't really been myself. They were my only true friends, so… My parents even brought me to see a psychiatrist last week. They said that I've been staring into space lately and I won't snap out of it unless someone calls my name or I suddenly gasp. Thank god the psychiatrist didn't give me any anti-depressants or anything… Therefore, I will be in hiatus until I am myself again. I deeply apologize for all of you who have been looking forward for updates.


End file.
